


Everyone Is Gay

by PhearLap



Category: Transformers
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Other, Prompt was everyone was gay so I straight up stated it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: A curious human has an important question, and the Decepticons don't hesitate to answer





	

There’s a beeping of acceptance muffled by the wall, the chained up bots inspect the door as it slides open, and a human wearing the outfit of a well trusted protector steps in. Starscream sighs disappointedly as the door slowly slides shut. “What do you want?” Soundwave queries, and the others can only assume the most menacing of looks from beneath the visor and the mask. The human begins to stutter, “I-I’m not suppose to be here but-” he pauses for a second “I’m c-curious if any of you are straight?” The locked up ‘cons glance around at each other, and in sync as though they had practiced it for years upon years they all say in their loudest, most deadpan voices “no, none of us a straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this


End file.
